Amber Richardson
| billed = | resides = | music = "Tik Tok" - | current_efeds = World Wrestling Headquarters Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment | brand = WWH Stage Staff | wrestling_style = Aerial / Hardcore | finisher = "Night Night, Baby" | manager = John Walker | trainer = Kimi Setzu | handler = Kimberlee Semmonds | debut = November 22, 2009 | record = W:9 ¦ L:3 ¦ D:0 }} Amber Richardson (born August 14, 1983) is a British professional wrestler signed to World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH) she is currently on a break from in-ring action and is exploring her artistic side by working for the Stage Design Department in WWH; designing WWH Pay-Per View stages. She is also a former burlesque model and a former adult performer. Amber was born in London, England and moved to America when she was a fifteen. She has lived in Buffalo, New York ever since. = Early Life = Richardson was born in the middle of Green Park Underground Station in London, England - just a few stops away from Warren Street Underground Station where Amber's parents first met each other. She was raised in Westminster and became facinated by wrestling at a young age, she'd regularly watch independant wrestling shows at the Wembley Arena in London with her mother who encouraged her training as a wrestler. Amber's father, however did not approve of her wrestling facination and instead forced her into the performing arts. When Amber was 14; her father died of a heart attack in London. Unable to cope with living London anymore; Amber and her mother Lucinda moved to Buffalo, New York, USA. The move had cost her mother greatly and left the family with no additional funds, Amber saught work whichever way she could. The Richardson's struggled for many years to make a living for themselves, luckily life became a little easier for them when Amber turned 21 and became a burlesque model. As well as performing every night at "The Bella Rosa Club"; Amber also began training to become a professional wrestler in her spare time. During her Burlesque debut she met former HWE World Heavyweight Champion: Jamie "Crimson Bull" Murray who agreed to teach her to wrestle. Jamie became a close friend of Ambers' until he was shot dead in Charlotte, NC on November 24, 2009. Just a few days after Amber's WWH Debut. Amber has never publicly commented on Jamie's death but has said that she now dyes her hair red in memory of his HWE legacy as "The Crimson Bull". = Wrestling Career = World Wrestling Headquarters (2009 - 2010) Amber Richardson made her debut in wrestling on WWH's Inner Circle on November 22, 2009 against Ruby. Before the match, Amber had promised she was going to prove that she was not just some stripper out of Buffalo, New York. During the match, Amber flung Ruby off the top rope causing her to collide against the barricades around the ring, Amber went on to win the match by count out as Ruby was knocked out by the impact. Amber was then moved to WWH's latest brand: Bombshells With Attitude where in her first main match she face fellow BWA Bombshell: Drea. Amber landed the 'Double-D Slam' followed by the 'Night, Night Baby' to win the match by pinfall. "Amber Richardson Vs. Elena Striker" Booking Error On December 22, 2009. Amber failed to turn up for the taping of "Bombshells With Attitude" which was due to be aired the next day. Unknown to Amber, BWA General Manager: Ric Flair had booked her against Elena Striker following Amber's match the previous week. Before Amber signed to BWA she requested that she was to be booked on every other week which both Ric Flair and WWH Chairman: Adrian Hart agreed to. Unaware that she was due for a match; Amber took some well needed time off to recover from her injuries at the hands of Ashtyn Martinez and Jason Krow. Despite originally pleeding against the booking error made by BWA General Manager: Ric Flair; Amber accepted the error as a loss to avoid any arguments and complications with the higher managment in WWH and BWA. Path to the BWA Championship On February 4, 2010, eight days before BWA was due to broadcast the General Manager Ric Flair announced a "BWA Championship No:1 Contenders Tournament" in order to stir things up in the run up for the championship. The tournament consisted eight different WWH Bombshells (including Amber) who had all proven themselves in previous matches and tournament was scheduled to last for three weeks of BWA broadcasting in order to find a third candidate for the BWA Championship. Induction into Hall Of Heroes - Class of 2010 On February 18, 2010. WWH.com officially announced that Kimikura Setzu was to be inducted into the WWH Hall of Heroes in a ceremony before Wrestlemania VI. The Setzu Family decided that Amber would be the one to accept the award on Kimikura's behalf. Chisuka Setzu, Kimikura's older sister made the suggestion that Amber would be the one to accept the award because of the close bond that Amber and Kimikura had. (This is contradictory of the previous kayfable storyline between Chisuka Setzu and Amber Richardson.) Xtreme Wrestling Organization (2010) It has been officially confirmed that Amber plans to make a wrestling return with XWO and is in the final stages with XWO Management of arranging a contract. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''Night Night Baby'' (Cleavage Suffocation followed by Codebreaker) :*''Double-D Slam'' (Five-Star Frog Splash) *'Signature Moves' :*Clothesline :*Multiple Suplex Styles :*Hurricarana :*Running DDT :*Snap DDT :*Enzuigiri :*Suicide Dive :*5 Star Frog Splash :*Corner Lariat :*Baseball Slide *'Signature Weapons/Foreign Objects' :*Steel Chair *'Entrance Music' :* "Tik Tok" - Kesha :*"Burn It To The Ground" - Nickelback :*"Survival of the Sickest" - Saliva = Championships and Accomplishments = Miscellaneous ::*''WWH Hall of Heroes:'' Class of 2010 (w/ Kimikura Setzu) ::*''Winner: ''No:1 Contender Tournament for the BWA Championship - February 2010 ::*''Nominated:'' WWH Magazine "Viewer's Choice" Cutest Bombshell 2009 - December 2009 WWH Win/Loss Record = Personal Life = The Bella Rosa Club Lawsuit Amber Richardson worked at a burlesque club in Buffalo, NY named: "The Bella Rosa Club" for five years before moving onto wrestling. Her final performance in the club was ruined thanks to a brawl caused by a group of men. During the fight, Amber got involved in the brawl herself and allegedly attacked one of the men. Since the incident, Amber has been in a legal battle behind the scenes of WWH against the gentleman she allegedly attacked and also with The Bella Rosa Club for property damages. The case finally came to rest in Mid-December when the judge reviewing the case dismissed the gentleman's claims as well as The Bella Rosa Clubs claims for property damage; stating that: "Ms. Richardson was acting out in self defence against this gentleman. If 'The Bella Rosa Club' had provided adequate security for Ms. Richardson; then their Bella Rosa Club's property would never had been damaged in the first place." Amber won her counter-claim against the gentleman for sexual harrasment charges and was awarded an in-court settlement. = Trivia = video game.]] *Amber is left-handed. *Amber has appeared as Card No: 1 in the latest series of BWA Trading Cards. *Amber is to appear in a Video Game "WWH Legacy" set to be released in February 2010. = External Links = *Xtreme Wrestling Organization *World Wrestling Headquarters Category:Characters Category:Female Wrestlers